The Released Sakura Cards
by Lisakura
Summary: Hello! This is my very first fanfic, so please understand if it's not a good story. Don't be so hard at me, please. I tried my best though. I'm not good at making summaries, so please just R&R.


The Released Sakura Cards

The Released Sakura Cards

Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic, so don't expect a great story. I tried my best, but this is what I got. Hope you like it. And my English isn't good either. I hope I used the right tenses.

Oh, yeah, almost forgot! I DON"T OWN CCS. IT BELONGS TO CLAMP.

This story happens after the second movie. Syaoran had gone back to Hong Kong.

Almost a year later…

"…You are so nice. I like you!"

"I like you too, Sakura-san. You are a the nicest girl I've ever meet."

"Thanks…" The two are walking together happily. Yes, the girl was Kinomoto Sakura and the boy was…(well, we'll tell you later!) But it was **not** Li Syaoran. Syaoran never called Sakura with 'Sakura-**san**'.

Few meters in front of them, was someone walking very slowly, carrying a large suitcase. He stopped, and turned around. And he was going to take a step forward when suddenly he stopped once again as his eyes met Sakura's.

Sakura was very shocked, "Ho…Hoeeee!!!!"

_"…This is stupid…carrying this large suitcase all the way to her house…it seems like I'm going to move in to her house…Nah…I shouldn't have listened to Meilin in the first place…this is **real** stupid…I'm going to my house. Oh, no. I can't. They're still taking care of it." _A boy with brown eyes thought to himself. Yes, **this** was Li Syaoran.

_"I'm going to find a hotel…"_He turned around, and he was going to take a step when suddenly something that he saw made him stop right on the spot…

"Sya…Syaoran-kun!!!"

"Sa…Sakura…"

"Syaoran-kun, you're back!" Sakura then ran towards Syaoran and gave him a very big hug.

"Oh, you're back! I can't believe this! How are you? Why didn't you tell me that you're coming? I should've picked you up!"

"Are you surprised? That's what I hope…how are you doing?" Syaoran said, giving his rare smile to Sakura. 

"I'm fine. And I **am **very surprised!"

Syaoran then noticed that there is **someone **standing next to Sakura. He glared at the boy, because somehow, he sensed an evil from that boy. Sakura noticed that Syaoran was staring at the boy.

"Syaoran-kun, this is Anamiya Hideaki. He's my cousin. He arrived from Kyoto just two days ago. You can call him Hide, right Hide-kun?" 

"Sure. Hajimemashite?" He said to Syaoran, stretching out his hand.

"I'm Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you." Then they shook their hands. Syaoran had this strange feeling while they were shaking their hands. The evil. But he just stayed quiet because Sakura said that this boy is his cousin. "_Nah…he can't be evil._He's Sakura's cousin. Maybe I'm just jealous."

"Hey, let's go to my house! I'm making the dinner tonight! Okay Syaoran-kun?" Sakura suggested.

"Eh? O…okay…"

On the way to Sakura's house, Sakura was asking Syaoran about Meilin.

"Where's Meilin?"

"She's still in Hong Kong."

"Why didn't she come?"

"She still has something to do with her passport. But she'll come as soon as her problems over. Oh, and she said hello to you."

"Meilin-chan…I miss her…She's all right, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's fine…Anyway…" Syaoran moved closer to Sakura and whispered, "Where does he live here in Tomoeda?"

"Oh, Hide-kun? He stays at my house." And then Sakura turned her face to Hide. "Hide-kun, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Anything's fine. Your cook's always delicious, Sakura-san."

"Ah, arigatou, Hide-kun! How 'bout you? What do you want for dinner, Syaoran-kun?"

"Eh? Anything's fine…and I'll help you, may I?" Syaoran said.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun! If you help me, then the dinner tonight must be very delight!!! Hide-kun, Syaoran-kun is a better cook than me! He can make everything and everything he made is always delicious!!!"

"I already know. You told me about that four times already." Hide said, smiling.

Syaoran was a bit blush. Sakura laughed and said, "I did? Ahaha, I forgot."

The three of them finally arrived at Sakura's house. Fujitaka greeted them, and he was surprised to see Syaoran between them.

"Ah! Konbanwa, Li Syaoran. How are you? And how's your family in Hong Kong?" Fujitaka greeted Syaoran.

"Konbanwa. I'm fine, arigatou. And my family's fine as well."

"Where's your cousin, Meilin?"

Sakura interrupted, "She's still in Hong Kong, passport problems. But she's coming after the problem's solved. Anyway, can I invite Tomoyo-chan to spend tonight here, Otoo-san?"

"Sure. It's Saturday. You can invite her. And why don't you stay here as well, Li-san? You can sleep in the guest room with Hide-san. You have met him, haven't you?" Fujitaka invited Syaoran too.

"Yes, we have introduced ourselves."Said Hide.

"Yes Syaoran-kun! Why don't you stay here?? You still have all your stuffs here with you anyway! Okay?" Sakura asked.

"Eh?!…Ah…I…um…o…o…kay…!" Syaoran **finally** replied.

Tomoyo arrived when Sakura and Syaoran were making the dinner. Fujitaka, Hide, and Tomoyo offered their helps, but Sakura said that it was okay. "Just leave it to us!" 

After the two of them finished cooking, Touya and Yukito arrived. Yukito was staying there as well that night. (Wow, must be very crowded in that house!) 

They started to eat their dinner. Touya still loves to tease Sakura. He said that this food must be poisoned. Sakura said, "Hey, for **your** information, I'm making this together with Syaoran-kun! You must appreciate it! Or else, it's fine with me if you don't want to eat it, **you're** the one who's going to starve anyway!" Sakura snapped her big brother. Touya's expressions was a bit changed when he heard Syaoran's name mentioned by Sakura, so he just stayed quiet and sat down. And they all started to eat. Yukito ate a lot (as usual), and he said that Sakura and Syaoran sure are great cooks.

After they have finished their dinner, they chatted for a while. And then because it was already late, Fujitaka told them that they should get some rest. They all agreed, so they said goodnight to each other, and went to their bedrooms.

Syaoran was very nervous. He actually doesn't like to sleep in the same bedroom with a stranger. And he kept sensing the evil spirit around Hide. He tried harder to throw that feeling away. _"I'm just jealous! But there's no need to be jealous. He's Sakura's **cousin**, that's all! He's not evil! It's just because I'm jealous!"_ he kept telling that to himself. 

Syaoran was getting his stuffs out of his suitcase when Hide asked, 

"Li-kun, how long have you been dating Sakura? Almost a year, right?" 

Syaoran's face turned red, but he tried not to show it, and he replied, "Ye…yeah…"

"Sakura always talks about you. She loves you so much. You are very lucky to have her. She is a very nice person. I'm glad she is my cousin." Said Hide. 

Syaoran smiled a bit, he was still blushing, and then he said, "…yes…"

After Syaoran finished taking care of his stuffs, he climbed up to his bed. Hide said goodnight from his bed, And Syaoran said goodnight too. Syaoran couldn't sleep. He kept sensing the evil spirit. But he thought that he maybe thinking too much about Sakura, and still a bit jealous to Hide. He tried to sleep.

In Sakura's bedroom, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero were chatting in their beds. 

"I was so surprised! He suddenly appeared right in front of me, Tomoyo-chan! I miss him **so** much! He looks taller, and more mature…Oh, my…I'm very happy right now, Tomoyo-chan!"

"You must be." Tomoyo said, giggling.

"What's so special 'bout that kid anyway…" Kero mumbled.

"Kero-chan, he helped me a lot when we were still capturing the Clow Cards, and also when we had to change them into Sakura Cards. Isn't that enough for you? He also helped me a lot in other things besides the cards matter. He's so nice. I'm sure, if you could treat him better, he would be nice to you too!" Sakura said.

"Yeah…yeah…but the only thing I know that's good of him is his cooking's…" Kero replied.

Tomoyo giggled, then she said, "It's late. We better get some sleep. Don't you want to take Syaoran to go out tomorrow?"

"Un! You're right. Oyasumi, Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan."

"Oyasumi Sakura-chan, Kero-chan."

"Oyasumi."

Back to Syaoran, he was almost asleep, when he saw something like a spirit came out of Hide's body. Syaoran tried to open his eyes properly, but the thing had gone. He thought that it was just his imagination, and then he slept.

Syaoran was right. There **was** a spirit, came out of Hide's body. The spirit looked like The Shadow card, black and hooded. He entered Sakura's room, opened the drawer where Sakura kept her Sakura Cards, took The Firey, did something to it, some sort of magic, and he released it. Then he went back to Hide's body. Kero woke up, because he sensed evil power lurking around. But there was nothing, and he didn't want to bother Sakura in the middle of the night, so he went back to sleep.

The next morning, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero woke up earlier.

"Sakura, did you feel anything last night?" Kero asked.

Sakura shooked her head,"Iie…doushite? Is there anything wrong?"

"I felt something, like an evil power, lurking here last night…"

"Nani?!"

"Yes, an evil, but it's gone now. You should be careful. Keep your cards with you, just in case."

"Hai! Demo, how come I didn't feel it?"

"Maybe because you were already slept."

"Then why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't see anything wrong, and the evil power that woke me up just disappeared. I didn't want to bother you. And there is still a possibility that I was wrong, because I was half asleep. Just be careful, okay?"

"Un!" Sakura nodded.

"Maybe you should ask Eriol-kun, for safety?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Yeah, I'll write to him tonight." Sakura agreed.

After eating their breakfasts, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Hide went to the carnival. On the way there, Sakura told Syaoran what Kero had told her.

"What?!" Syaoran was shocked.

"Yeah…that's what Kero said. Did you feel anything weird last night?"

"Actually…I **did** felt something evil last night but…" Syaoran paused.

"? But what?"

"Syaoran moved closer to Sakura and whispered," Sakura, do you really **know** Hide? You never told me that you have a cousin…"

"I didn't know too. I knew it just two days ago, when otoo-san asked me if I want to pick him up at the airport, then he told me that I actually have a cousin, from okaa-san's family. He's related to Tomoyo-chan's mother too. I think he's Tomoyo-chan's cousin as well then, since I'm her cousin too. Why did you ask?"

"Sakura, I'm not pretty sure, but…I guess you should be careful with him, I don't want to scare you, but…but…"

"But what?" Sakura looked confuse.

"I think I saw something came out of his body last night…like a spirit or something…"

"Nani?!! Syaoran-kun, is that true? But how come…" Sakura was panicked.

Syaoran tried to calm her, "I'm **not** really sure, Sakura. I was half asleep, just like Cerberus. Maybe last night I was just kinda…uh…jea…I mean…uh…ti…tired…" Syaoran was blushing. He actually wanted to say jealous, but he was too embarrassed. 

"Oh…okay. But I don't feel any evil from him. I **do** feel a bit strange if I'm with him sometimes, but maybe it's because he's new to me. I don't think he has magical energy. Even if he does, it can't be evil. He's related to okaa-san, and okaa-san does have some magical energy, but it's not evil. If it's evil, then the powers I have now must be evil too, right?"

Syaoran nodded, and thought_, "…then maybe I was just too jealous…"_

A moment later, they arrived at the carnival. They were playing happily, until when they were eating lunch, Sakura and Syaoran suddenly felt something strange.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded his head and answered, "Yes, I feel it too."

"Tomoyo-chan, Hide-kun, please excuse us for a while!" Sakura said, and then she and Syaoran ran out of the restaurant.

Tomoyo knew there was something, so she said, "Hide-kun, do you mind if I go check out on them?"

"No, I don't mind. It's okay. I'll wait here."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Tomoyo thanked him, and then she chased Sakura and Syaoran.

Outside the restaurant, Sakura and Syaoran were standing next to a big tree where there was no one around. Both of them were talking about the strange feeling they had.

"This isn't Clow Card, is it?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"No, definitely not. I feel something evil, not Clow's power."

"Really? I don't know…I've never felt something like this before…is this evil? Demo, it seem a bit strange…I still can sense good power, but not really good either, this is weird…"

Tomoyo approached them, holding her camcorder.

"Something to do with magic?" she asked.

"I guess so…" Sakura replied.

"Right! This is a good chance! I can't lose the opportunity to record it! Demo, unfortunately I didn't bring the costumes along…"

A sweat drop appears on Sakura's head, "To…Tomoyo-chan…"

Just then, a fire appeared out of nowhere and burned the tree next to them. They quickly moved away, and they saw that the fire was starting to spread around the carnival area. They knew that it wasn't ordinary fire, so Sakura used her Sleep card and made all of the people at the carnival slept (except for the 3 of them). Tomoyo hid in a safe place, but still recording the actions.

"Did you release your card, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Iie! I haven't use my cards for a long time, but…" Sakura was searching The Firey, "The Firey isn't here!"

"So this is…"

"The Firey!" Sakura shouted, then The Firey showed itself. Sakura ordered it to go back to the card, but it refused, and even started to attack her. Sakura dodged the fire.

"It didn't want to follow my order…" Sakura was confused.

"Sakura, watch out!" The Firey was attacking Sakura from behind her. Syaoran jumped and saved Sakura from the fire.

"Sakura, try to use the The Windy and The Watery, just like when you captured it as the Clow Card!" 

"Un!" Sakura nodded. She did as Syaoran had told her, and it worked. She captured The Firey.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo got together. They were all confused.

"How did The Firey release?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know. I didn't do it. I haven't use my cards for a long time, because there was nothing strange ever happened since last year…but how come…it released itself?" Sakura was really confused, "…and this card, feels a bit different…"

"Yeah, I guess it holds another power which is not yours, it's a bit different from your star power…" Syaoran added.

"There's no change from the way it look…" Tomoyo said.

"Demo, I know that this is my Firey, not just from the way it look, but I know it for sure!"

"Yes, I still can sense your power inside it, just…a bit different…something's not right is going on here." Syaoran said.

"Maybe we should ask Kero-chan?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Okay…" Sakura agreed, "Oh! But let's go back to Hide-kun first!"

The three of them went back to the restaurant, and found Hide's not there where they had left him. Few seconds later, Hide came in.

"Oh, you're all back. Where have you been? Is something wrong?" Hide asked.

Sakura tried to find an excuse, "Ah…um…we were…I was…I…just…remembered that I…"

"Sakura-chan lost her pen, and she just remembered that she used it in the Ferris wheel, so we went there to find it." Tomoyo saved Sakura.

"Oh, so did you find it?"

"Yes, we did. The Ferris wheel guard found it and gave it back to me." Sakura tried to make him sure.

"And where have **you** been?" Syaoran then asked Hide, staring at him.

"I was from the toilet."

"Um, sorry, but can we go home now? I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Is that okay? Or do you still want to play?" Tomoyo asked. Well, actually she wasn't dizzy. It was just a made up story so they'll have an excuse to go home. Of course Sakura and Syaoran knew about this, only Hide didn't. So they all agreed and went back to Sakura's house.

"We're home!" Sakura said as the four of them entered the house. Sakura saw two pair of shoes in front of her house.

"Ng? Guests?" Sakura, followed by the other, entered the living room, and to their surprise, they saw Meilin and Wei, talking to Fujitaka.

"Meilin-chan! Wei-san!" Sakura called them.

Wei smiled, and asked, "How do you do?"

"Hi, Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san. How are you?" Meilin smiled at them. 

"Fine! And you? And what's wrong with your passport?"

"We're fine. But passport?"

"Yeah! That's why you didn't come together with Syaoran, right?"

Meilin paused for a second, looked confuse. She looked at Syaoran, and her face turned to a smile, like she just find out something.

"Oh, yeah, passport! It's okay now!"

After a few hours talk, they all have dinner there. And then Wei asked Syaoran and Meilin to go home.

"Well, it's late. We should go home"

"Okay. I'll go get my things." Syaoran replied.

"Do you need my help?" Sakura offered her help.

"It's okay, I can handle it." 

"Sakura-chan, I guess I should go home now too." Tomoyo said to Sakura, and then she called her mother and asked her to tell the driver to pick her up.

So they all went out of the house. They saw Tomoyo's car already there. Tomoyo thanked the Kinomotos and asked to Syaoran, Meilin, and, Wei, "Do you want me to get you home?"

"No, thanks!" Meilin answered.

"Okay then. Bye!" Tomoyo waved her hand.

"Oh, that reminds me. Where are you staying?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Um…we're…" Syaoran was about to say something, but Meilin interrupted.

"We need to get going now! Bye Kinomoto-san! And thanks!" Meilin started to walk.

"Wait! Where are you staying?"

"We'll tell you tomorrow!" She said, taking Syaoran's hand and pull him away with her. Wei followed them.

"But how can I contact you?!" Sakura asked once again.

"Just wait 'till tomorrow, okay?" Meilin answered her.

"But…" Sakura wanted to ask again, but she knew it'd do no good. They were already far; her voice couldn't reach them anymore. "Are they in a hurry?"

On the way home, Syaoran asked Meilin, "Why did you do that?"

"Oh, I told you! We have to surprise her! And **that** wasn't the right time! How's the first plan? It was a success, right? She was surprised to see you, right? And you lied to her too, didn't you? You said to her that I was having some passport problems, right? You didn't say that we were taking care of the…"

"Whatever…" Syaoran replied.

In her bedroom, Sakura told Kero about what had happened at the carnival. 

"So, maybe the evil I sensed last night was right…" Kero said.

"What should I do? There's something wrong with my card, but I can't figure it out."

"…I think you should ask Eriol…"

"Okay."

She wrote a letter to Eriol, then went to bed.

That night, the same thing happened as the previous night, but even worst. The evil spirit not just took one card, but almost half of The Sakura Cards. But he only released The Watery, The Windy, and The Earthy.

The next morning, Sakura woke up, as usual, late. She took a shower and in a flash, she was already in her Junior High School uniform. She finished her breakfast, then she put on her roller blade. "Ittekimasu!!" She said to her Fujitaka and Touya. 

At school, she knocked the door of her class, and opened it slowly. She thought her teacher would be very angry. But she was very relieved to see that her teacher wasn't there yet. 

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as Sakura put her bag on her table.

"Ohayou. Tomoyo-chan, where's the teacher? She should be here by now, this is ten past eight!"

"She was about to enter this class when suddenly the principal called her. I overheard that there are 2 new students and they are going to join our class." 

"Oh. But I owe those two. The teacher won't know that I came late."

"Everybody, on your seats!" The teacher came in.

"Okay, we have two new students today, and they're going to join our class…" the teacher wasn't finished yet, but the students started to talk.

"Okay, enough talking, I wasn't finished yet." Then after the all the students stopped talking, she continued,

"They were here in Japan few years ago, and maybe they are familiar to you who graduated from Tomoeda Primary School."

_"Tomoeda Primary School…who would they be…?" _Sakura thought to herself.

"You may enter now." The teacher ordered them to come in, and as you will have already suspected, they are…

"These are Li Sayoran and Li Meilin, from Hong Kong."

Lunch break time…

"Oh, I should've known they were you two!" Sakura said as the whole gang (Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki.) were eating their lunch.

"Haha! My plan always works out!" Meilin said.

"So, it was your plan. Was it also your plan to surprise Sakura-chan by Li-kun's return without telling her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Eh? How did ya' know?" 

"Well, it's obvious that Li-kun isn't that type of person. He wouldn't have made out a plan like that."

"Yeah, you're right. Because he's not as clever as I am! Right, Syaoran?" Meilin said, teasing Syaoran.

"Sooner or later she's gonna find that out. And why can't I tell her right away last night that we're gonna stay here for good?" Syaoran asked.

"Ho…hoe…? For…**good**? Are you saying that you're **moving** here? You won't go back to Hong Kong?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Syaoran!!!! You blew it!!!!!" Meilin shouted at Syaoran.

"What's the point of telling her **one by one**? And **don't** shout right in front of my ear, okay?" Syaoran said, covering his ear.

"Syaoran! I'm very happy to hear that! We don't have to contact by letters anymore! I can see you everyday!!" Sakura said, hugging Syaoran. Syaoran blushed, and smiled.

"Really?!" Naoko asked.

"Yep!! That is true!" Meilin answered.

"That's a really good news!" Rika said.

"Oh, I remember now! Yes, about moving in to another country, people in the old days usually…" Yamazaki started to tell his story.

"Okay…okay…cut it out…" Chiharu interrupted, stuffing some food into Yamazaki's mouth. 

" No one's changed. They are still the same…" Meilin said.

"And so do you, Meilin-chan. You are still as energetic as before." Tomoyo said.

"Thanks, Daidouji-san."

Suddenly, they all went silent. Not just them, but also all the students on the ground. They stood up, and felt…

"Earthquake!!" someone yelled.

"Everybody in the building, get out!!!" The teachers ordered.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said.

"Something's not right." Sakura said.

Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo went to a place where no one could see them.

"Is this you card too?" Meilin asked.

"I guess so…How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran told me 'bout what happened yesterday." Meilin answered.

Tomoyo were ready with her camcorder. "Meilin-chan, let's watch them! We'll have to find a right spot to record them.

A sweat drop appears on Meilin's head. "…You're not changing as well, Daidouji-san…"

"This must be the Earthy!" Syaoran said.

Then the wind blew real hard. Water came out of nowhere.

"This isn't just Earthy! This wind and water…" Sakura said, dodging the water that came in her way.

"These are The Earthy, Windy, and Watery! You must capture them back, Sakura! I don't think that they'll follow your order!" Syaoran said while he was trying to get near Sakura.

"Okay!" dodging The Watery, "I'll capture The Watery first! Firey!" Sakura used her Firey card. But The Firey didn't attack The Watery as Sakura had ordered. Instead, it attacked Sakura. Syaoran saved her.

"Oh, no! They won't follow my order! Now what can I do? Those are the 4 elements cards!" Sakura cried.

"Try to capture The Earthy. You have The Wood, don't you?" Syaoran said as he tried to hold on so he won't fall because of the earthquake.

"But what if it doesn't want to listen to me either?" Sakura was busy escaping from the fire.

"Feel you card, Sakura! Does it hold another power or not! You can do it! Even **I** can feel the difference!" Now protecting Sakura.

Sakura held The Wood. "………This holds my power! Only mine! Wood!" She ordered The Wood to attack the Earthy, and then she captured it. 

"One down! Great job!" Syaoran said.

"Now what? I have no idea how to capture The Windy…Wait! I know!" Sakura then took The Illusion and The Shield. She sensed them. " Oh, no. I can't use The Illusion! Now how can I make an illusion to distract The Windy?"

"The Mirror!" Syaoran said.

"Oh, yeah!" She took The Mirror, and sensed it. "Great! These are pure mine! Mirror! Make my reflection! Shield, protect my reflection!" She ordered. Then Sakura hid. The Mirror came out and yelled, "Come and get me if you can, Windy!" The Windy started to attack The Mirror, but The Mirror just stood there, didn't even budge, because of The Shield's protection. Then while The Windy was busy trying to knock The Mirror down, Sakura took the chance and captured The Windy.

"Two left! I'll capture The Watery!" Sakura said. She took The Freeze, "Oh, no, I can't use this!"

"Let me do it! Kazi Shorai!" Syaoran called the God of Fire. He attacked The Watery, while Sakura was busy dodging The Firey attacking her. 

The Watery weakened. "Sakura, now!" Then Sakura captured The Watery.

"Now it's only you, Firey!" 

"But Syaoran, I can't use The Watery and The Windy anymore!"

"I'll use my magic! You watch me and capture it when it got weak!" Then Syaoran called The Gods of Wind and Water and attacked The Firey. It was a pretty long fight. Sakura was trying to find a way to help Syaoran, but she couldn't do anything.

Then she noticed that The Firey was getting weaker, so she moved forward and captured it.

"That was tough…" Syaoran said. He looked very tired. So did Sakura.

"Real tough…" Sakura added.

"Syaoran!!! Are you okay?" Meilin came running, followed by Tomoyo (still holding her camcorder…)

"Sakura-chan! Are you hurt?"

"We're okay…" Syaoran answered.

"Just ran out of energy…" Sakura said, then she fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran helped her to stand up.

"It's okay…I'm just so tired…and confused…"

The four of them got back to where they were. 

"There you are!" Chiharu said.

"Where have you been?" Naoko asked.

"Um…we were...trying to find a safe place…" Tomoyo lied to them.

"Oh, thank God you are all safe. I was so worried when we got separated." Rika said.

"The teacher told us to go home. They are afraid there will be another earthquake, because the news said that the source or whatever that caused the earthquake is still unknown. We better get going now. The other students already left." 

They all agreed.

"I'll take you home." Syaoran told Sakura.

"No, don't bother. It's okay. You looked very tired too. You used too much magic back there. You should go home and rest." Sakura said.

"Sure you okay?" Syaoran looked concern.

"Positive!" Sakura said.

Syaoran and Meilin were leaving them. When Syaoran looked back, he saw Sakura falling to the ground. She collapsed. Tomoyo held her. 

Syaoran sighed, "You are **not** okay…I'm taking you home."

"Syaoran, why don't we take her to our house? It's nearer from here than her house. I'm sure she wants to know where we live. We'll take her home after she wake up." Meilin suggested.

"…um…hoe…?" Sakura woke up. _"Where am I…?" _She thought to herself. She tried to sit, and looked around her. She saw Syaoran was fast asleep on a chair beside her bed, his head on the bed. Then Meilin came in. 

"Oh, you're awake." She said in a very soft voice, noticing that Syaoran was asleep.

"Meilin-chan, is this your house?"

"Yup. We live here. We took you here because you collapsed, and we believe Daidouji-san can't carry you home, so we decided to take you here. You want to see our house, don't you? And Syaoran, he fell asleep, huh?"

"Hoe…Syaoran-kun? Yes, he's still asleep."

"Hmph…I told him to go to bed, but he insist to vigil here. I knew he would fell asleep."

"Don't wake him up! He must be very tired after the battle. Let him rest."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna wake him up. Drink the tea, Kinomoto-san!"

"Thanks." She took a sip and continued, "May I take a look around your house after this?"

"Sure! Why not! Finish up the tea, and I'll show you around."

Sakura finished her tea, and moved very slowly out of bed so she wouldn't wake Syaoran up.

"If only we can put him on the bed…" Sakura said.

"Don't worry. Just let him sleep like that. He's very cautious of anything even in his sleep, and he'll wake up if you move him not even an inch." Meilin said, giggling.

"Must be uncomfortable to sleep in that position…"

"Wow! This sure is a very lovely and big house! It's even bigger than Tomoyo-chan's house!" Sakura said in awe.

"Yeah. Syaoran's mother and his four sisters are going to move here too. And we have a lot of relatives too, so we have a lot of guest rooms in case they come and want to stay here.

"Meilin-chan, where's the nearest bathroom?" 

"Oh, it's here."

"Thanks"

Just then, Syaoran came running to Meilin. He looked very worried.

"Meilin, did you see Sakura anywhere?"

"Yeah, she's with me. She's in the bathroom."

"Gosh, I thought she's missing…"

Then Sakura came out. "Oh Syaoran-kun, you're awake. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you wake me up, Meilin?"

"I told her not to wake you up." Sakura said.

"Kinomoto-san, why don't you spend tonight here? No school tomorrow, anyway. The teachers are having a meeting, right?" Meilin asked.

"But, I have to ask otoo-san's permission"

"We'll take you home. Ask Cerberus to come too, we have to discuss about your released cards. And if possible, ask Yue." Syaoran said.

"I'll call Daidouji-san. She has to come too!" 

At Sakura's house…

"Here's the address." Meilin said giving a piece of paper to Fujitaka. "I wrote our phone number there too."

"Okay. You can go." Fujitaka said to Sakura.

"What?! Otoo-san, are you sure? She is going to stay at that brat's house!" Touya said. Syaoran glared at him.

"Onii-chan!!" Sakura snapped Touya.

"It's okay, Touya. Daidouji-san's there as well."

"Thanks, otoo-san. Bye!" Sakura said. And then they left.

Back to Syaoran's house…

"…Yes…that's the place. Can you come here, Yukito-san? I really need to talk to Yue-san. And we are going to have a great dinner here too!" Sakura talked to Yukito on the phone.

"Sure. I'm coming right now."

At Syaoran's house, they discussed about the released Sakura Cards. At the end of their conversation, they still couldn't find anything. All of them have their own thoughts. Sakura thought it was another sealed card, beside The Void. While Kero thought of the same thing, Yue thought it was the work of other magician, who was evil. Syaoran's thought was almost near Yue's, but he knew better. He knew it was something to do with Hide. But then, he kept quiet. He knew it would upset Sakura if he told her about that. He knew that that wasn't the right time. So he decided to try to find something to prove that he was right to Sakura.

A week had past.That week was filled with the activity of capturing The Sakura Cards back. Sakura split the cards which can't she used anymore from the cards that she can still use. She was so worried, seeing almost all of her cards became evil. The remaining that she still can use is The Fly, The Jump, The Shield, The Sword, and The Hope.

_"This is almost like The Void…only the diference is, the cards are with me. They're not missing. But then, still I can't use them anymore…Oh, what **is** happening here?!?! What's wrong eith my cards??"_

_ _

That day, Fujitaka and Touya were out of town. Fujitaka had a work to do and Touya had to help him. So Yukito stayed at Sakura's house to look after her. Hide was sick. He couldn't wake up. He wasn't having a fever or anything. He didn't seem like a sick person. He just slept, and didn't wake up. (He's alive though. He was still breathing!)Sakura fell asleep when she vigil in Hide's room, making her homework. Yukito went out to buy the cooking ingredients, with Kero.

Syaoran, since that day of the meeting at his house, was doing a lot of thinking about Hide and the spirit he saw. He searched all the old books his family had. He used his magic. He sometimes even came to Sakura's house at night, waiting and watching if there's something strange. 

That day, he found out something. He found it in a very old book, and he checked it with his magic, and at last, he was sure. And he knew that Sakura was in danger, so he rushed to her house.

"Sakura!!" he yelled. "Sakura, where are you?!?!"

Sakura woke up with a shock. "Gosh, Syaoran-kun, what happened? You scrared me!"

"Sakura, you must get out of here! Where's Hide? He's the enemy!"

"Nani?! Syaoran-kun, don't be kidd…"

"I'm not kidding! This isn't a joke! He wants your power to rule the world! He used his small amount of power that he has to change your cards into evil! And when you grow stronger, your cards also become stronger, but the evil inside your cards rule those powers! That's why you can't control you cards! Your cards actually want to obey you, but they can't! Something block it, and that's the evil which blocking it! And he'll attack you soon because all your cards now are under his control!"

"Not all!! I still have The…" 

"Well almost! It's just the sa…"

Sakura started to be angry. "Stop it will you?!! He's my **cousin**, for heaven's sake!! How can he be evil?!?!"

"I know! I know, and I can't explain it either. But I felt evil around him in the first place, and I thought I was just…I was just jealous because he's so…he's really close to you-but then, I was righ…"

"Oh, it's that the matter??! You're **jealous** with him??! You're jealous with **my cousin**?! He's **not** evil!!!"

"Sakura, **please**! Please understand. This is for your own good!"

"Oh yeah?! You think by telling me that my cousin is evil without any prove will make me feel good?!?"

"Sakura…" Syaoran had lost his control too. "…Fine! Whatever!!!" 

And then Syaoran left.

"Fine!!!" She yelled back, seeing Syaoran left.

"Syaoran-kun, don't you know that you are the only one I love the most? **The only one**, Syaoran-kun, **the** **only one**…Why do you have doubt on me? Syaoran-kun…" She started to cry.

Syaoran was walking blindly on the street. _"Oh, how stupid I am! She wouldn't believe me if I don't have any prove! …She doesn't believe me…Nah, she's just upset because he is her cousin. Even I won't believe right away if someone says that Meilin is evil. Oh, I shouldn't have yelled to her!" _

Just then he saw Meilin.

"Syaoran!!!! Where have you been?!?"

And then Syaoran told her the whole thing.

Sakura was still crying. She was crying on Tomoyo's lap. (Tomoyo came not long after Syaoran left)

"Shh…sh…come on Sakura-chan, don't cry. He's just worried about you."

"…yeah…"

"He must have his own reason. He loves you so much. He doesn't have any doubt on you."

"…yeah…you're right…Demo, I yelled to him, Tomoyo-chan…will he ever forget me?"

"Sure he will! There's no way he wouldn't forgive you. He might have forgiven you already. Everything will be just fine. In fact, I don't think that he's mad at you. Probably now he's on his way back here to ask for **your **forgiveness**. **You go look for him. I'll take care of Hide for you."

"Okay. Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan." Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Maybe it's him! Go get him. I'll see Hide now."

"Un!" Sakura nodded, and then she ran downstairs. 

"Syaoran-ku…ho…hoe?!"

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san."

"Eriol-kun??!"

"Long time no see." Eriol said. Kaho, Nakuru, and Suppy were there as well. They all looked very worried.

"Oh, I miss you all so much! Why didn't you reply my lett…"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ho…hoe…?"

"Are you hurt?!"

"I…iie…I'm fine…What's…"

"Where is he?" Now Eriol came in.

"Hoe…who…?"

"You haven't found that out?"

"Found out what?"

And then they heard Tomoyo's screaming.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura ran upstairs, followed by Eriol, Kaho, Nakuru who had changed to Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun(the big one). They reached Hide's room and saw Tomoyo lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu?!"

Kaho checked her. "She's alive."

"Her energy had been sucked out. She collapsed because she's tired."

"But why…how…?" Sakura confused. And then a voice of a man came from Hide's body. But it wasn't Hide's voice. This voice was heavy, and spooky. Sakura and the others became alert. 

"That was because of me…" A black hooded man came out of Hide's body.

"Baka! You shouldn't have yelled! That Hide boy is her cousin, and he's sick! Kinomoto won't believe you for sure! I mean, I'm not saying that you're wrong, just…you know what I mean!" Meilin said to Syaoran.

"What?"

"Ah, you baka! Even you won't believe it if someone says that I'm evil, would you?"

"Maybe I'll believe…" (Well, of course Syaoran was lying…^_^)

"Urgh!! Fine! But you made a big mistake, baka boy!"

"I know! I know I was wrong."

"Now go and apologize to her, baka!"

"I** am** going there! If you didn't stop me…"

"Yeah…yeah…whateva'! Now go! What are you waiting for?"

"…Are you following me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…nothin'…And stop calling me baka, will ya'?"

And they set their way to Sakura's house.

"Na…nani…?!" Sakura moved backward, taking Tomoyo with her away from Hide.

"He saw me…"

"Sha…shadow?!"

"No, I'm not The Shadow."

"He's an evil spirit, Sakura-san." Eriol said. Now he was ready with his baton, with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun on his sides.

"Na…nani?"

"Yes, I am. I am Ivuro, the evil. And your little boy friend knew it from the first place. But he was a bit wrong. This boy lying here…"pointing to Hide, "is innocent. I used his body. I controlled his body, just like I controlled you cards."

"…I…" Sakura wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

"That Little Wolf you have, was a good target as well. His power now is stronger than this half Clow Reed's reincarnation, since he gave half of his power to your father. I was planning to take away his power as well, as soon as I'm done with you."

(Well actually, Fujitaka isn't half of Clow Reeds reincarnation in the anime version, but I made it that way.)

"You have to face me first!" Eriol said.

"You think you can beat me, Clow Reed?"

"My name is Eriol. I'm no more Clow Reed."

"Whatever your name is. But first, let me suck up your lover's power. She' s quite powerful." Ivuro pointed Kaho.

"No!!!" Eriol moved to save Kaho, but he was too late. Kaho collapsed.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

"How dare you!" Eriol said to Ivuro. His eyes were burning with anger. 

"Hahahahahahaha…She is more powerful than I thought! With my powers and The Sakura Cards I've possessed, beating you is no problem at all!"

"Sakura-san, take them to a save place, and released your Seal Key! Quick! I may can not hold him for long!"

"Hai!!!" Sakura went to put Tomoyo and Kaho in a safe place.

Kero, who was eating ice cream with Yukito (well, they both love to eat…^_^!), felt that his mistress was in danger. So does Yue. They changed to their real form and head back to Sakura's house.

_"Baka me! Syaoran-kun was right! I must have made him upset. I have to apologize to him!"_ She said to herself. After she put them in a safe place, she saw Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinel-Sun were already out of the house. Sakura took her Seal Key. She chanted the spell, and "Release!" As Sakura said that, Eriol fell to the ground. His guardians protected him, but Ivuro sucked up their powers easily. Ruby-Moon and Spinel-Sun down. Eriol was alone.

"Eriol-kun!!" Sakura ran towards him.

"Li, hold her right there!" Eriol yelled, as Ivuro pointing on Eriol. Syaoran was running towards Sakura with Yue, Kero, and Meilin following him. He stopped Sakura from running towards Eriol just in time. Eriol collapsed. Ivuro had taken his powers. 

"Syaoran-kun! I…gomen…I…"

"Shh…don't say anything. Daijoubu. And I'm sorry too."

"Hahahahahahahaha! Now I'm so powerful! No one can beat me!" Ivuro said. He let out a black aura from his body. Within a second, all people in the town collapsed, including Meilin. Ivuro took their powers.

"Meilin-chan!! You! Why did you do that?! What's the use for you?!" Sakura cried.

"Now I can rule them, you idiot! I can enslave them! I am the ruler of the world!"

"Not as long as we're here!" Syaoran said. He moved forward and attacked Ivuro.

"Raitei Shorai!!!"

"Syaoran-kun, be careful!" Sakura yelled.

Ivuro dodged Syaoran's attack, and attacked him as well. 

"Sakura Cards, come to me!" Ivuro said. Suddenly, all the Sakura Cards, except The Fly, The Jump, The Shield, The Sword, and The Hope fled out from Sakura's pocket, and emerged with Ivuro.

"Na…nani?!?!" Sakura was very shocked. 

"You!!!" Yue was very angry.

"Give them back to Sakura!" Kero was angry too. They both attacked Ivuro. Ivuro attacked them, with the Sakura Cards. The Firey, The Watery, The Earthy, The Fight, and all the attacking cards came out from Ivuro's body and attacked them.

"Shield!!!" Sakura yelled. The Shield protected them.

"Hmph! That won't work for long!" Ivuro said in anger. The cards went back to his body. Syaoran took this chance to attack, with Yue and Kero helping him. Sakura wanted to attack too, but the only one that she can use was The Sword. And she knew it was too dangerous because she had to go near Ivuro to attack. She thought for a while, and then she chose to attack seeing Syaoran almost got hit. She used The Jump and and The Sword. When she was about to slash Ivuro, The Storm attacked her. She fell to the ground.

"Sakura!!!" Syaoran yelled. He was about to help Sakura, but The Fight stop him. Syaoran slashed, but missed. The Fight then hit Syaoran's arm, and he lost his grip on his sword. And then they started to fight.

Yue and Kero's attacks hit Ivuro. They were going to attack him once again, then Ivuro yelled, "Baka! If you kill me, The Sakura Cards within me will disappear! You still want to attack?"

Sakura gasped. Then, seeing Ivuro was going towards Sakura's direction, Yue attacked again.

"Yue-san, iie!" Sakura cried. Yue didn't listen to her. 

"He's going to kill you if we don't attack him!" Kero said.

"But the cards…"

"…Change…them…back…" 

"E…Eriol-kun?!" Sakura bent on her knees beside Eriol.

"Change them back to Sakura Cards…you must…throw the evil out…strengthen your power…your…star…power…defeat…the…evil…power…"

"Eriol-kun, save your stregth!"

"…take…your cards…back…" And then Eriol passed out again.

"Eriol-kun! Eriol-kun!!!"

Sakura heard a loud thud behind her. She looked back, Syaoran was there, bitting his lip in pain, and The Fight was going to hit him once more.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly, her baton glowed, so did The Fight. The light glowed brighter, and then died out. But The Fight wasn't there anymore. The Fight had returned to the card form, and floated to Sakura hand. 

"This is…The Fight…" Sakura held The Fight. "It…backs to normal! So, this is what Eriol-kun meant! I have to use my power to purify them!"

Sakura bent down beside Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun? You okay?"

"I'm okay…" Both of them moved to a saver place.

"Syaoran-kun! I know how to get the cards back!"

"Good. I gotta help Yue and Cerberus."

"Iie! You're injured!"

"Daijoubu. I have to distract Ivuro so he wouldn't see you." And then he stood up.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"It;'s okay. I'll be just fine. Sakura, don't push yourself too hard. If you are tired, just stop. Don't use too much magic. It's dangerous for you, you hear me? Don't push your self too hard!"

"O…okay, be careful, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran left Sakura, and help Yue and Kero fighting against Ivuro.

Sakura used this chance to focus on her power, and took back her Sakura Cards.

One by one, the Sakura Cards came out of Ivuro's back, and floated towards Sakura. Ivuro didn't notice this. He felt his power decreasing, but he thought it was because he was fighting Syaoran, Cerberus, and Yue. 

Almost three quarters of Sakura Cards came back to her. She stopped. She was exhausted.

_"No, I can't stop now! I have to help them! They must be out of their energy too!"_ Sakura thought to herself. She held her baton up once again. She was about to focus again, but she fell to the ground. _"I…I can't…I'm exhausted…But I gotta help them! I gotta do something!"_

_ _

Suddenly, something in her pocket glowed. It was The Hope card. It floated in front of Sakura.

"Huh…The Hope…?" She was thinking of something.

"………………Wait! The Void's power is equal to the other 52 cards! Maybe…maybe I can use this!"

She thought to herself for a few minutes. She knew that she had never used this card before, and she didn't know how this card would work. But it's worth to try than do nothing. She was afraid that it would cause something bad, knowing that it held negative powers. But then she remembered that The Void had changed into The Hope. Then she made up her decision. Using the rest of her energy, she held up her baton.

"The card that holds the power of stars, reveal your true power! I, Kinomoto Sakura command you as your mistress! Hope!"

There was a blast from the star wand and the Hope card. Now all of them noticed it. The Hope released, and it shot a power towards Ivuro, then all The Sakura Cards came out of his body, floated to Sakura. Ivuro weakened. 

"Damn! I shouldn't ignore you!!!" He was going to attack Sakura, and Syaoran blocked it.

"You're not finished with me yet!!!"

"With **us**!" Cerberus corrected. Yue and Cerberus joined their forces attacking Ivuro. Ivuro fell to the ground.

"You'll be sorry for this!" Ivuro said, trying to get up.

"Oh, no we're not!" Syaoran came. 

"You cannot vanquish me!" Ivuro stood up, and shot his power towards Syaoran. Syaoran disappeared from in front of him. "Hahahaha, you baka!"

"I'm not!" Syaoran's voice came from above him. Syaoran was there, holding his sword, and he slashed him. 

The evil spirit turned into ashes, then disappear. (You don't have to be confused about how a sword could slash a spirit, because Syaoran's sword isn't an ordinary sword, okay. It holds magic within it.)

There was a view of the people that was collapsed before, gaining their conscious. Tomoyo and Kaho. Eriol, Ruby-Moon, Spinel-Sun, and Meilin. 

"We did it!" Syaoran said, turning his face towards Sakura. "You did a great job, Sakura!" He saw Sakura standing, looked very exhausted and pale, but she was smiling broadly. She looked like muttering something before suddenly, she fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, running towards Sakura. So did Yue and Cerberus.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" Syaoran bent on his knees, holding Sakura.

"Sakura!" Cerberus said. Then he turned to his small form, and slap Sakura's cheeks. "Sakura, you okay?! Wake up."

Yue came and checked her. And then he said in a very low and sad voice, as if holding a tear back,

"…she's…she's not…breathing…"

"We did it!" Sakura heard Syaoran's voice. And then she saw his face.

"You did a great job, Sakura!" She heard him once again, but she couldn't hear him as clear as before. She was very exhausted. She could hardly stand. 

"Yatta…" She said, as her vision was blurring. She saw Syoran's face, though it was really blur, she knew it was Syaoran. She wanted to run towards him, to hug him. But she couldn't move. 

Suddenly, everything turned bright. It was very bright that it blinded her. She closed her eyes real tight. And then she opened her eyes very slowly. Everything was white. She couldn't see a thing. Strange, she thought. All the pain that she felt before were gone. She felt like a real healthy person. She's not exhausted anymore. And her body was very light, that when she moved her foot, she felt that she was floating, but she wasn't really sure because everything was white so she couldn't tell which was up and which was down. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't feel like thinking about where she was, because strangely, she felt warm, happy, and peace. She felt like all her memories are disappearing, but she didn't try to remember anything either, because the missing memories was filled with joy. 

Then, she saw a shadow of something came nearer, or perhaps, someone.

"Who are you?" Usually, Sakura would feel scared if something like this happen, but that time, she wasn't scared. She was still calm.

"Sakura." She heard a female's voice calling her. The shadow of a woman came nearer, and then stopped in front of Sakura. The woman was very pretty. She was an angel. She had wings on her back. She had long violet hair, and beautiful green eyes, just like Sakura's.

Sakura felt that this woman was very familiar.

"Excuse me, may I know who you are? You sure look familiar to me, but I can't remember you." Sakura said, smiling to the woman. She felt safety with this woman.

"Young girl, you don't remember me? May I know, do you remember your own name?" She asked.

Sakura was a bit confused, "…of course I know who I am. I am…I am…I…?"

"You forgot, don't you?" The woman asked.

Sakura thought hard. "How could I forget my own name?" Sakura thought harder. She was trying to remember her name. "Um…my name is…I am Sakura! Kinomoto Sakura!!" Finally she remembered her name. The woman smiled.

"Good. You remember. That's a good sign. And now my daughter, do you remember me?"

"You…you are…O…Okaa-san!" Sakura said. And then she ran towards Nadeshiko.

"Sakura." Nadeshiko hugged her.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! I miss you!" Sakura cried.

"There…there…don't cry. I miss you too, my darling."

"Okaa-san, please don't leave me anymore! I want to go with you! I want to go to a beautiful place with you!"

"I know. I know. But Sakura, don't you know why am I apart from you?"

"…Because…because you…died…"

"Yes. You are right. And you are not die yet, Sakura."

"But I can see you!"

"Yes. Let me explain, Sakura. You are now in a world between life and death. That's why you are able to see me. And that's also the reason why you forgot everything, including your name. In this part of world, you can choose whether you want to stay, or go."

"I want to go! I want to go with you! Please okaa-san! Don't leave me again! I promise I'll be a good girl!!!" She cried.

"Sh…don't cry, Sakura. Listen to me. Your time has not come yet. You still have a lot of people who need you, and who care for you. Don't leave them. Remember, there are still your father, your brother, your great grandfather, your cousin, your auntie, your guardians, your friends. Could you tell me who they are?"

Sakura tried to recall her memories back. "…Otoo-san, onii-chan, my great grandfather that I haven't meet yet, Tomoyo-chan and her mother, Kero-chan, Yue-san or Yukito-san, my friends, yes now I remember them all!"

Nadeshiko smiled. "Yes. It's good that you can remember all that. That means, you can still go back."

"But Okaa-san! I love you! I don't wanna lose you!" Sakura cried again.

"I love you too, Sakura. And I know how you feel. It was hard for me when I have to leave you all too, few years before. I don't want too hurt the feelings of the ones I love. So, I don't want you to hurt the feelings of the people who love you."

"But, they say you went to a happy place! Then no one will sad if I go to a happy place with you, right? They should be happy for me." 

"No, Sakura. You won't find your happiness if you go with me now. You'll find your happiness if you go back. Back to your Little Wolf. You'll find your happiness if you are with him."

Sakura felt shocked when Nadeshiko mentioned about the Little Wolf. She remembered that she had a boy that care for her, who always protected her, a kind boy that loved her the most. And she loved him the most too.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Yes. And you don't want to leave him, do you? You both need each other."

"…"

"Your time will come someday, and we will be together again. But it's not now. Now, you have to go back, okay?" Nadeshiko smiled.

"I love you, Okaa-san." Sakura cried, giving her mother a last hug.

"I love you too. Don't worry, I'll be watching you from here. Tell your father, Touya, your great granfather, and auntie Sonomi that I love them, okay?" She asked.

"Sure. Bye, okaa-san. See you…someday…" Sakura said, wiping her tear away as her mother starting to glow. Nadeshiko smiled, and so did Sakura. And then Nadeshiko disappeared.

Sakura closed her eyes. Her surrounding started to brighten once more, and she felt a pressure above her.

Suddenly, the pain, and the tiring feeling that had gone before, approached her again.

"No! Sakura wake up!!" Syaoran shook Sakura's body. "Wake up!!! Come on! Wake up!! This isn't you!! You always get through of things like this!! Wake up, Sakura! We did it, didn't we?! We saved the world! No, **you** did it, not we! Sakura!! Sakura!!!"

"Sakura…" Kero said.

"…" Yue couldn't say anything. The three of them were very sad. They were holding their tears back.

"Sakura…don't leave me…please…" Syaoran said, hugging Sakura. "I love you…"

"…Cough…cough…"

"Sakura!!!" Said Syaoran, Kero, and Yue.

"…Cough…cough…Sya…Syaoran-kun…" Sakura was breathing heavily.

"Sakura! I'm right here! I'm right here with you!" 

"Syaoran-kun…" She smiled. "I love you too…" Sakura said.

Sakura felt very exhausted again. But she was happy. She was filled with joy. She was very happy when she was with her mother. She felt safety in her mother's arms, and she didn't want to let go.

But then she realized that her time has not come yet, so she chose to come back. She chose to come back, also because she knew that she would only find her true happiness if she came back to her lover. To Li Syaoran. There, she felt the real joy. She felt happiness, warmth, safety, and love, in his arms.

So, how was it? I know…it's weird, isn't it? Well, I do think it's weird, but I hope you like it.

I worked so hard on it. And I need to tell you that I didn't make this story on my own. I got some inspiration from my friend, Magda, and my older bro, Eugene.

Anyway, thanks for reading it. I really appreciate it. Please review. And I would love to you're your comments, so next time, I can make a better story. 


End file.
